My Lazy Ninja
by Dragonflykunoichi
Summary: This is a story about Mizuki O.C. and her friendship with Shikamaru Nara. Since the death of Asuma, Mizuki has missed her old friend and his smile. What will happen when they spend a vacation together? Will her efforts just add more Drama?


This is my first Fan fiction Publication and so i hope it is alright, Please don't kill me? Anyways It was fun to make up and I hope to do another 3-4 chapters and maybe more if People tell me they like it, Anyways here it is~!

-Dragonflykunoichi-

* * *

I watched my best friend from a rooftop not far from the leaf's grave yard. Shikamaru hadn't been the same since Asuma died and neither has Kurenai; but she was a little different, she was pregnant with Asuma's child after all. Then again he was Shikamaru's sensei and one of his best friends. I watched him as he would light a cigarette and would sit it on top of the grave before just standing there. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, that is when I jumped down from the roof and then would slowly make my way over towards Shikamaru. Standing next to the young ninja I would eventually rest my hand on his back rubbing my small pale hand against him in a circular motion.

"Shikamaru, Asuma wouldn't want you or Kurenai to be morning over his death; he would want you to celebrate the wonderful life he thus far lived." I said in a sympathetic tone.

"Mizuki… Please, you just don't understand, please leave me be." He said not moving one inch since I had shown myself to him, I just sighed out softly.

"Please just get out of the cold? I have some lemon chicken and sushi made, and I need someone to help me eat it all. I was really hopping you would come have supper with me." I said rather flatly but with a hint of hope, making the boy sigh then he took my hand and I smiled before both of us left the gloomy graveyard and went to my apartment.

We walked along the village streets together and walked through the market towards my quite little apartment. Every now and again I would look back at my friend and smile softly and he would just keep the same gloomy face on, it made me sad. I wish I could make him smile and laugh it's been so long since we've actually done anything together.

Now then, this story starts years before. Back when both I and the shadow ninja were young children and in our academy years; me and my family had just moved to the leaf village and I was all alone again. My mother and father had just moved from the mist to the leaf on a posting or a "Trade" if you wish. Both me and my older brother were rather miserable and had no friends so I spent most of my time outside in the hills just watching clouds.

"You're in my spot…" said a voice and I would look back and then raise an eyebrow as I then sat up and then turned to the young boy; he looked no older then I.

"How was I supposed to know that this was your spot?" I said in a small cute voice

The boy just let out a small laugh and then sat down right next to me. "it's fine really don't worry…" He said then taking in a deep breath. "So you like clouds too?" I nodded in reply before then looking over at him.

"What's your name?"

"Shikamaru Nara, and what about you?"

"Mizuki Hamasaki, I'm new here~!" I giggled and the young boy smiled and ever since that day we had been friends almost as good as him and Chouji but I can't be his guy friend, which was something I could never be.

"That one looks like pineapple…" He pointed out as he would lay there next to me

"I think it looks like you~"

"That isn't funny" he pouted then looked at me

"What? I think you look cute~!" I giggled and blushed; he on the other hand was bright as a tomato.

I looked to a picture of the both of us as we graduated from the academy as we walked into the house and kicked off our shoes. I had the one side of the entrance with pictures of me, friends, my team and my family. My apartment wasn't a bad size, walking inside we then went into the kitchen and I got out the supper from the fridge and reheated the lemon chicken, as I would set the table. Shikamaru was sitting down waiting for the food with a small sigh and then I took the chicken and set it down on the table and threw him some chopsticks and the both of us started eating.

"So Mizu… How have the missions been going lately?" He said as he popped a piece of sushi into his mouth and looked to me with a questioning glance.

"Not all that bad actually, I am getting some time off soon for vacation needed~ I am going to sleep till noon every day and eat out for a week~!" the young man chuckled slightly, the only person that could rival his laziness was me. "I was actually hopping we could watch clouds… or maybe play shōgi and Go?" I said with a blush and he sighed.

"I have no idea if I can get time off, but that sounds like lots of fun to me especially the sleeping part…" He said with a smile. "I'll ask Lady Hokage alright?" I smiled and then practically jumped the table and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru!" I giggled hugging him around the waist and he smiled doing the same.

"Mizuki you're so weird."

"Yeah but you know I'm your weird friend~"

"You have a point."

We would finish supper and would clean our things up before then going over to the sofa and just relaxed and would chat for a while, I eventually got out a movie and we watched that for a while before passing out on the sofa together till the next morning.

The next morning I would be awake and staring up at my old friend, I loved him so much but how was I to tell him that? How would he handle it? Would he think that I was only trying to make him feel better? I had no idea but now was not the time that was for sure. I would rest my cheek on his chest and sigh as I then closed my eyes softly. Now I didn't have confidence issues, no I mean I was really pretty and had quite a few boyfriends in my past. I had snow white fair skin, and nice brown hair that fell right along my shoulder line and my Hazel eyes were big and childlike, but Shikamaru said the thing he liked most about me was my smile. I opened my eyes again just to look into his dark ones. I blushed deeply and I could feel my heart pounding. I mean this wasn't the first time we feel asleep together but something here was different. There was something going on but I couldn't put my finger on it.

My thoughts were soon cut off my soft kiss. That is when my eyes went wide in shock and then I could feel the lazy ninja chuckle softly before then kissing me again and I would relax slightly before then kissing back and then pulled away for a moment.

"S-Shikamaru w-what was that about?" I asked as I looked to him and he smiled.

"It was a thank you for everything… for being my friend…" He smiled then sitting up and I would sit up along with him. "I'm going to head off to see Lady Tsunade and will be back after lunch to tell you if I have next week off…"

I nodded my head and smiled as both then got up and I went to make coffee and we both had a quick breakfast before he then went off and I sighed before then going off to do my last scouting roots of this week. My mind just running around with ideas for my vacation and especially since I might be spending it with my best friend, I blushed thinking about the kiss again touching my lip softly as I got to the gate.

"He actually kissed me…" I giggled as I would just lean against the gate and sighed out happily. "…Shikamaru Nara kissed me…" I would whisper, zoning out once again.


End file.
